makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Asura
Bio Once a revered deity and a Former Guardian General of Shinkoku Trastrium, Asura was betrayed by his fellow gods who killed his wife Durga and stripped of all his powers. Consumed by anger at the injustice he suffered, Asura swore to seek vengeance and save his daughter Mithra from the Seven Deities, who were usurping her powers. Asura then discovered he can use this fury to his advantage and turn it against his enemies. Movelist Skill Cards *Six-Fist Barrage: Asura rapidly punches his opponent. *Fireball Bullets: Asura will use his six fists to launch rapid fireballs at the opponent. *Spin Shockwave: Asura will use three of his arms to smash through the air and cause a small outward shockwave that can either cause a wall bounce upon contact or reflect projectiles. *Rising Smash: Asura will rise up into the air and does an angle smash into the ground. *Fireball Smash: This attack will bring Asura down to the ground, his fist smashing into the ground and causing an outward shockwave. *Unhindered reflexes: A counter move that allows Asura to avoid any non-projectile move and hit them back if timed right. Attack animation depends on attack being countered: A hard kick that knocks them away in an angle, a 3-hit punch combo while four arms hold him back, and a hard slam into the ground. If timed wrong, open to an attack for 4 frames. *Raising Hell: Asura dashes forward to deliver a powerful uppercut that launches opponents into the air. *Gohma Crusher: While in the air, Asura will descend with great power while kicking with both feet. *Unstopable Force: Asura charges up 3 of his fists before launching forward while firing a powerful punch. Charging leaves him wide open. *Knee Buster: While in the air, Asura grabs his opponent, holds them with all 6 arms, and brings them down with him, dropping them on his knee. High stun damage. Female characters get half the stun. *Evade: Asura performs a rolling action that avoids attacks and can put him on the opposite side of his opponent. Spell Cards *Six Fists of Destruction: Asura runs across the screen, punching away with his six arms. *Anger Burst: Asura will activate his Rage mode, which will power up his attacks, make him faster, and his flight abilities are now never-ending as long as he's in this form. Last Word *Beresker Asura: Asura will turn into his berserker mode, releasing a small explosion. If the opponent gets caught in the explosion, he will then grab them and start pummeling them a couple of times before he throws them in the air and fires lasers from two of his four hands at the opponent as they fall. Misc. *Battle Intro: Asura jumps down to the ground and yells “Face my wrath!” *Taunt: He clenches his fist and growls. *Victory Pose: He says “Not even close.” and then stomps on the ground as fire erupts from it. Winning Quotes I won't forgive anyone who forces their will upon others, especially a god! Don't continue. The angrier I get, the more likely I am to turn you into a bloody pulp. Even with my power diminished…I have destroyed you without even trying. You're a spec, a spec that had no chance of victory! Vs. Self: You dare copy me?! I will smash you for that! Vs. Ryu: It was an honor fighting you again. Good thing you didn’t go evil this time. Vs. Akuma: Never thought I'd see you again. What the hell. I'm up for finishing what we started! Vs. Wesker and Bison: You’re not a god, you’re just a delusional lunatic! Prepare to meet my fist! Vs. Gene: Trust me. You're better off not relying on a god's power, my friend. Vs. Kogasa and Cirno: Stop forcing my hand. I don't like the idea of fighting little kids. Vs. Amaterasu: ...Well, you're a lot more pleasant that every other god, I've met. Vs. Guile: It's nice to meet a fellow family man, but you should return to your family while you still can. Vs. Hijiri, Ichirin and Murasa: Not that I don't appreciate your gratitude, but you shouldn't worship me. Submission to gods only brings misfortune. Trust me. Vs. Demitri: Bastard...how many lives have you consumed for your ambition? Now you've dug your own grave! Vs. Chun Li: Maybe I can leave Mithra in her hands should anything happen... Vs. Marisa: Aren't you the girl that snuck into my house and tried to steal my daughter's favorite book? Vs. Flandre: I was thinking you could be friends with Mithra, but now I see that's a bad idea... Vs. Batsu: Hmph. I like your guts, kid. Go train your abilities, and I'll happily take you on again. Vs. Meiling: Your skills are impressive, but sometimes, all you need is good old brute force and strength of will. Vs. Nitori, Tessa and Yumemi: I'm not letting you inspect my body. One, my physiology can be dangerous in the wrong hands, and two, it's just plain creepy. Vs. Yukari: Think you can do whatever you please with reality, huh? Oh, I am so going to enjoy kicking your ass. Vs. Jon Talbain: The way I see it, always believe you're in control. The minute you have any doubts is the minute you will lose to yourself. Vs. Zero: We know of each other's pain, so we know that we cannot stop for any reason! Vs. Reimu, Sanae, Mononobe no Futo and Toyosatomimi no Miko: Why do you serve the gods? One day, those gods are going to turn on you and you’ll be left with nothing but depression and anger! Vs. Morrigan: Not so amusing now, is it Succubus? Vs. Felicia, Megaman, Roll and Patchouli: I’m so sorry….Sometimes my rage takes over me and I don’t think about what I’m doing…. Vs. Mokou: Not even the flames of the heavens can stop my wrath! But, good try, though. Vs. Mystia Lorelei: Did you think your songs would confuse me? All you did was piss me off! Vs. Wriggle: I now shall squish you like the bug that you are! Vs. Utsuho: Thanks, but no thanks. I don't need some nuclear reactor to take you down. Vs. Alice: Hmmm...I wonder if I can give one of these to Mithra as a gift... Vs. Jin: Big toy. I broke bigger. Vs. Suika: Look, last time I drank this stuff I-mph...damn it, just drop that bottle! Vs. Kagura and Reisen: Look, I’m sorry about damaging the moon, but stop hitting me! You’re only making me angrier! Vs. Ichirin: Nice partner you have...now, let's see whose fists pack more power. Vs. Hata No Kokoro: I wish I could feel more emotions, but after all I’ve been through, anger is the only one I feel. Vs. Tenshi: All this madness out of boredom? Come here! I'm going to put you in your place! Vs. Wily: I'm not fond of any plans of world domination, especially with hunks of junk like these. I assume you know what's next, old man? Vs. Iesua: You’re actually not bad. It pleases me to have met such a different god. Vs. Cammy: Whoever caused your suffering is going to pay. You have my word. Vs. Yuugi: It's like Master Augus in female form. Either way, I'm taking you down! Vs. Satori: Leave now. I don't want to harm a young girl. Vs. Firebrand: I'll rip off your wings and shove 'em down your throat! Vs. Medicine: I don't like fighting children, so I better not catch you harming humans. Vs. Anakaris: Your high and mighty attitude pisses me off. Vs. Amingo: I'm not letting anything of your disturbing nature anywhere near my daughter. Vs. Nue: I'm not letting anything of your disturbing nature anywhere near my daughter. Vs. Sonson: Augus's sword could reach longer. Vs. Spencer: I'm not losing out to some cheap toy! Vs. Hina: My misfortune might be too much for you to take. Vs. Masamune: Not gonna back down, huh? Fine. BRING IT! Vs. Kasen: You talk too much. Save your words for after the battle. Vs. Dan: Now I just feel plain embarrassed. Vs. Seija: Next time you pull this, I’ll leave you hanging upside down on the moon!\ Vs. Ken: Keep your family close. Don’t ever lose them. Vs. Nick: Leave this to a professional. You just worry about getting others to safety. Vs. Seiga: You who manipulate others for your own ends, I’LL CRUSH YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED IMMORTALITY! Vs. Nero: Wrong words, kid. Ending (Asura and Mithra are seen standing in Gensokyo looking at the defeated Fafnir.) Mithra: Good job, Father. You have defeated the dragon and saved our worlds from destruction. Asura: Hmmpt… He wasn’t even that hard…If only the gods could fall as easily as he did… Voice: Asura….Mithra… (They look and see Komachi with Durga’s ghost.) Asura: Durga?! No..it cant be… Mithra: Oh, Mother! It’s so good to see you again! Komachi: It’s my job as a Shinigami to take these spirits to the Yama so that Shikieiki may judge whether they go to Heaven, Hell, Hakugyokurou, or get reincarnated. She wanted to see you two before the decision is made. Mithra: Thank you so much, Shinigami. If you can….please reincarnate her…. Komachi: I’d love to do that for you, but unfortunately I’m not the one who makes the decisions. If you want, you can come with us and try to convince Shikieiki to do so. Asura: We would love that. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters